


Sloth

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deadly Sins Garak/Bashir Fest, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Risa - Freeform, Sunbathing, Vacation, lazy lizards, slight crack, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian and Garak don't agree in what a good vacation is.--------------The problem is when three days into their trip, Garak is still sunbathing. Nothing else. Just bathing in the sun. With sunglasses and all."A towel is for amateurs, Julian. Now, these glasses, the technology involved is outstanding."Julian rolls his eyes.By the fifth day, he even has cocktails on his rock.





	Sloth

After weeks of careful planning and a hard time convincing his fussy partner, Julian managed to plan a vacation on Risa with Garak. He's quite sure the thing that finally made his scaly man cave in was the weather forecast. 

"Are you fabricating the data, dear?"

"Why would I do that? I swear to you the climate really is that good!"

And the climate lives up to Garak's hopes. On the first day he finds a hot stone protruding from the sea and refuses to move from there. Julian wants him to swim with him, but no chance of getting the lizard into the cold water.

Julian at first doesn’t mind. Isn't the point of a vacation to enjoy after all? He goes diving and swimming and climbing until he’s exhausted and lies on the rock next to him.

"Dear, for once you had a great idea."

"For once? Elim, i always have good ideas."

"Whatever you say. Rest with me on the rock."

And Julian at first is happy to do so. But then he’s not tired anymore. And Garak is still lying on the rock.

One hour passes. Julian begins to feel bored.

And then Garak  _ turns.  _ He has his belly up to the sun and a towel covering his eyes.

Really, like an oversized lizard.

Julian rolls his eyes and slides back into the ocean. 

"The water is not so cold at this hour. Why don't you slide in?"

"Lizards and cold ocean don't mix well, dear."

“Fine, you lie there. I’m going to make the most of what Risa has to offer.”

"As am I, dear." Garak stretches almost indecently under the sun.

“You’re just being lazy.” Julian huffs as he swims around the rock.

"Dear, we live in a freezing metal shell floating in the void. Allow me to enjoy real sun."

He turns to his side and stretches even further. Julian wonders if he's putting himself on display purposely.

“Of course.” Julian smiles in amusement but doesn’t splash him. 

It's only when the sun starts going down that he finally convinces Garak to go back to the hotel.

He thinks he should be annoyed, but it was quite sweet seeing him that happy. The problem is when three days into their trip, Garak is still sunbathing. Nothing else. Just bathing in the sun. With sunglasses and all.

"A towel is for amateurs, Julian. Now, these glasses, the technology involved is outstanding."

Julian rolls his eyes.

By the fifth day, he even has cocktails on his rock.

Julian feels quite mad because he’s doing all of their vacation adventures by himself. It’s quite annoying. He's is getting huffy and thus doing more and more activities just to spite Garak.

Except Garak is so happy to lie in the sun, he doesn’t even seem to notice Julian isn’t there.

"Garak, I understand you can do whatever you want, but you haven't moved in 5 days. I want to do something!"

“You’ve been doing plenty. You went parasailing, you climbed mountains, you’ve played three different beach ball games, you even took a cooking class. Maybe it’s time you lie here with me.”

"But I did all that alone, that's the problem!"

“Did you not have fun?”

"Yes, but I wanted to have fun with you." He pouts, hoping that will help his case. It does not.

“You could have fun lying next to me, letting the sun warm your skin.”

“Humans burn in the sun.”

"But you can use solar protection. Here, I have this cream for you I bought from the same ferengi that sold me the glasses."

Julian stares at with a tight frown. 

“I want to spend time with *you*.”

Garak rolls and makes space in his rock for him.

Julian sighs and sits on the edge and pouts. It's his fault, really, for choosing a damn salamander as a mate. Should have gone for a warm blooded alien.

"Want some of this... How did they call it? Milkshake?"

“No, I don’t.” Julian huffs and wonders if he should go mountain climbing. Alone. Again.

That night, Julian is still angry and Garak has no idea why.

"Dear, why are you annoyed? Are you not enjoying your vacation?" Garak is honestly surprised.

“Of course not! We haven’t done anything together.”

"Oh, but what do you want us to do? the water is cold and climbing is clearly not my favorite activity."

“Oh. Well, we could go on a hike! Up the path to the volcano where Leeta and I broke up.”

"Why would I go with you to a place you broke up with somebody in the past?" Garak is suddenly alert. Julian wants to break up with him for some reason?

“Because it’s beautiful and we can hike up there and have a picnic!”

"Not to break up?"

"You think I go there with all my lovers so I can break up with them?"

"I have no evidence to support or deny that affirmation, dear, so you can understand why I could feel weary."

Julian sighs and caves in, putting his head on Garak's shoulder.

"I just want to spend time with you."

"And sunbath at the top?"

“Yes. I suppose you can do that too.”

"Then not everything is lost."

"What is it with you and the sun? Can't you do anything else?"

Julian looks even more cross than before. Garak smirks a bit and pushes Julian down, who curls around his arm and glares at him.

“Well I can think of one thing to do while the sun is down.”

Julian rolls his eyes.

"You are not getting out of this that easily, you, you... you cold blooded snake."

“I don’t get much time in the sun on deep space 9. You can’t blame me for wanting to indulge.”

Julian pouts a little but stretches a tad.

"But I'm bored."

“So what you’re saying is your attention span is too short to lie next to me for a few hours?”

“Today it was 12 hours, 47 minutes, and 32 seconds to be exact.” he pinches him in the chest with a finger.

"Not even close to my sunbathing record."

“Yes, but far past mine of 10 minutes.”

“Well, let's compromise. I’ll go on a hike with you up one of the mountains where you didn’t spend time with Leeta, and you’ll sunbathe with me there for a few hours.”

"Deal."

"Can we bring cocktails to the top too?"

Julian smiles a little and finally curls up enough so he’s pressed against Garak’s side. “Of course.”

"Then maybe not everything is lost. I guess is my fault, for dating a hot blooded human."

“If only you’d dated another lizard.” 

“They do understand the nature of sunbathing and rest better than you.” Garak says without any heat as he runs a hand up Julian’s arm, skin smooth and warm to the still. 

"But I'm sure they are not energetic as I am at the end of the day." Julian kisses him, and hopes the next day they will finally have some fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!


End file.
